


Miracles in December

by wngpxppy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chans dimples, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Winter, at the end at least, minchan is happy in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngpxppy/pseuds/wngpxppy
Summary: Usually, Christmas is celebrated with loved ones, happy and cozy.Minho and Chan used to spend their Christmases exactly like that, in the arms of each other and thinking that nothing could ever be better than this.Now, Minho spends his Christmas walking through the snow alone, remembering the one he loves, the one who couldn't stay with him.However, what seems to be yet another sad gloomy day for Minho, turns out to be his very own Christmas miracle.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Miracles in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/gifts).



> Hellu, before we start: This fic is inspired by "Miracles in December" by Exo, so yeah maybe listen to it while reading hehe
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please don't hate me~

Shops closing with a relieved sigh of their owners, cars racing through the streets, complaining at every red light they keep getting stuck on, people yearning to leave the cold streets and go home to their families. It was a hectic evening, the world around him was moving too fast, too happy, too excited. Meanwhile, he was none of that. He was neither happy nor excited while strolling through the streets. The windows in the houses and apartments beside him were filled with light and sometimes, when he passed one, he could hear the enthusiastic chatter and heartfelt laughs coming from within the home. 

Everything around him seemed perfect, seemed warm and cozy, and just loved. Everyone around him seemed happy, especially today. People being able to leave work early or not having to work at all today, shops closing way earlier, families who couldn’t wait to see each other for a shared dinner, children who were way too excited for the man in the chimney. It was Christmas eve and everyone was merry but him. 

For Minho, there was no work he was happy to escape from, no family that was visiting him, no warm meal cooked by someone special, and most of all, there was no home he was looking forward to returning to. There was nothing but him wandering through the streets at night and with every streetlight he passed, he couldn’t help but think of the only home he ever had, the only home that ever mattered to him, the home he let go of. 

All the couple’s looking into each other’s eyes so fondly, kissing their partner or mayhaps their crush under a mistletoe, sharing hot chocolate on a snowy day, going ice skating together and teasing one another, putting their hand in their partners pocket because it is cold. All of that and more, Minho couldn’t watch it anymore. He couldn’t stand to see how other people were able to love each other without problems, without anything that gets in their way. 

Minho felt something drip on his nose and when he was looking up, he saw that snow had started to fall and that is when he realized; he still missed Chan and he still wasn’t able to let go of him. All of these things, all of these lovely things, shared memories and heartfelt moments, Minho once had it. And as the snow kept falling he started remembering all these things that he wished he could go back to. 

He remembered the day he and Chan first met. It was the third of December when Minho entered the coffee shop, just returning from a stressful workday and wanting nothing more but to sit back with a hot chocolate in his hands. He remembered seeing Chan that day for the first time, behind the counter in the coffee shop he would visit every other day. The guy was new, just started his first day, and oh how Minho would never forget his smile when their eyes met for the very first time. How Chan served him his hot chocolate but kept on messing things up, first forgetting the marshmallows and then the spoon, almost spilling the hot drink all over Minho when he tried to clean the table. That day, everything seemed to go wrong for Chan but the only thing Minho could focus on was how right it felt to be there that afternoon, to be sitting in that chair, and to be looking at the stranger in front of him. The stranger who kept smiling so shyly and blushing out of utter embarrassment because of all the mistakes he had just made. 

Minho would never forget this moment because from that day on, he made sure to visit that coffee shop every single day, only to have Chan smile at him as he did on the very first day.

Every day he sat there for a minute longer than he did yesterday until one day, he started staying until Chan’s shift was over, waiting for the older and offering to take his friend home. 

He remembered the day of the snowstorm, where Chan insisted that Minho stayed with him for the night, he wouldn’t let the other go outside again. Playing video games in Chan's small apartment and watching as the snow kept falling more and more but not caring about it because the two of them were fine, they were content. It was the first time they kissed. Chan had just prepared the couch for him after a long discussion of who will sleep there because Minho demanded Chan should stay in his bed and that he was fine on the living room couch. The younger stopped Chan from going, holding onto his arm and pleading for him to stay just a second longer. At that time, Minho was already head over heels for the older and he knew that his feelings weren’t really unrequited, the two of them had been subtly flirting with each other for weeks then, just waiting for the other to finally make the first move. 

So Minho did. He asked Chan to stay and as they were sitting on the couch in silence, watching the fire in the chimney slowly wipe out, Minho decided that this was the right time. 

He leaned forward a little until he was only centimeters away from Chan's face, getting his attention finally. They looked into each other's eyes, Minho making sure that the older wanted this just as much as he did. 

The snow was still falling, the fire still burning and the night silenced as Minho put his hands on Chan’s cheeks, it was comfortable, it was warm, it was right. Chans lips on his felt like the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted, it was better than any Christmas candy and it made him feel warmer than the fire ever could. 

He remembered all the times they kissed under a mistletoe and all the cold winter nights on which they couldn’t wait to see the other again, curling up in the soft bed sheets and being lulled to bed by their lover. He remembered how their friends would look at them and admire them for being so perfect for each other, for being jealous of their love story and how it unfolded. 

He remembered all the kisses they shared and the times Chan had snuck his hand into Minho's jacket pocket, blaming it on the weather but the younger knew Chan just wanted to hold his hand, feel him close and show him that he was there. Chan had always been there for him, ever since they first met. He had been the first person to smile at Minho in the morning and the one wishing him a good night before he went to sleep and started dreaming about the older and how lucky he was to have him by his side. 

Back then, nothing seemed to get into their way, everything was perfect and they both were convinced that they found “the one” in each other. The number of times they said I love you, the times they promised to stay with each other even if it gets tough, all of this and more. But in the end, no one could tell what would happen in the future and no one could know how it would turn out and how feelings would change, promises would break, and love would melt away with the season changing. 

Minho and Chan promised each other a love that would last through all winters and summers but now, Minho was alone, he was walking through the snowy streets all by himself and all he had of Chan was a memory, one that he cherished and that he still loved like the day he first saw the older. 

So, he held onto those memories, to all of them, the good and the bad ones. There was a significant one. Exactly one year ago, the last Christmas they spent together. Minho would always remember that bittersweet day. 

He remembered strolling through the streets that afternoon, just like he is doing right now. The shops were still open and when he passed one of them, he stopped in his tracks. The shiny objects were placed right in the window, staring at him and Minho would say to himself that someday soon, he would buy one of them. He had thought about it numerous times, already having talked to Changbin about it too but somehow, he still wanted to wait, he still needed the perfect moment. So, he continued to walk, leaving with an unsaid promise to come back soon. 

That night, he was one of the people he couldn’t stand right now. He wanted nothing more but to get home to his boyfriend. He wanted to return to their shared apartment and take a seat at an already prepared dinner table. He wanted peace and quiet and nothing more than to be with Chan. That night, he got all of that, not knowing that it would be one of the last nights he was able to enjoy like this.

After dinner was eaten and dishes were dropped in the sink, Chan and Minho went to sit down on the couch, a cheesy Christmas movie was running in the back but neither of them was really watching it anymore. Chan's head rested on the younger’s lap, Minho’s fingers slowly running through his hair as he took another sip from the hot chocolate in his other hand. Just like many nights, the fire in the chimney was warming the apartment and the light of the big and well-decorated Christmas tree was the only light needed. 

Minho placed his empty cup down, his eyes meeting with Chan’s, and only for a second, time seemed to stop as both lovers locked eyes, not being able to concentrate on anything else but each other. Unspoken words of love dripping from their tongues as their lips met. 

They stayed like this for a while until the movie seemed to have ended and they both decided that it was time to hand out gifts. It was never a big scene, both of them were fine with small and cheap presents, knowing that having the other by their side was already a gift enough. Therefore, Minho’s present to Chan wasn’t anything special, it was just something for his producing hobby that he had been wanting for a while now. 

However, when Minho unpacked Chan's present, he was quite stunned. What he unpacked was a white box with a simple silver ring inside. The younger looked up with slightly wide eyes, not knowing what to say or how to react. 

_“I..uhm...It’s a promise ring”_ Chan informed him, noticing what he must have thought. 

_“A promise ring? But why?”_

His boyfriend avoided his glance, looking everywhere but him, and then, there were suddenly papers in Chan’s hands, he must have hidden them there. 

_“I have to tell you something…”_ He started, slowly gazing up again and handing Minho the papers without another word. But before Minho could read past the first sentence, Chan was talking again. _“They accepted me, I am able to continue my career in Australia”_

The younger’s eyes shot up. This was what his boyfriend had always dreamed of and Minho remembered how he wouldn’t shut up about the job when he sent his application back in February that year. Minho was happy, of course, he was. This was what Chan wanted, what made him happy, and therefore, it made Minho happy as well. 

_“Congrats my love, I’m proud of you”_ Minho gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before he looked at the papers in his hands again, not believing that Chan got the opportunity, Still, there was a certain sadness in the air, a sadness that Minho hasn’t got ahold of yet because he was blinded by how happy this would make Chan. 

_“Uhm..and for that, I gave you the ring. Taking this job means I have to move to Australia, I’m going back to Sydney Minho”_ That was when Minho let go of the papers, leaving them on the couch table before looking into his boyfriend's eyes. _“I know”_ Minho smiled. Despite knowing that his boyfriend would have to leave him, he smiled. Minho knew that Chan must have spent his nights awake as soon as he got the letter, thinking how and when to tell Minho and probably already being about to throw them in the bin, not taking the offer and staying here with his boyfriend. Minho knew all that because he knew Chan and that was why he smiled and Chan slowly started to reciprocate that smile. 

_“The ring is my promise. My promise that distance will not break us apart because I love you Minho and even if we are oceans apart, I will still love you. I will always be a fool when it comes to you, knowing that I am in way too deep and that I will probably never stop loving you. Hereby, I promise to come back and to love you, I promise you.”_

The younger said nothing, instead, he just went in for a kiss, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto his fingers. He continued to kiss Chan like it was their very last kiss on earth. _“I believe in your promise, I love you too, marshmallow.”_

However, promises are never meant to be kept and love rarely lasts. At first, Minho and Chan didn’t know that, they were too blind to accept reality. When they were saying goodbye only seven days later on New years eve, Minho believed that his and Chans love was strong enough for this, that it was strong enough to still exist even when worlds apart. It was the last day of last year and Minho and Chan shared their very last kiss with each other, not knowing that this was where their perfect love story would end. 

The months passed and both of them kept getting busier, not knowing when the right time was to call or even just text the other. Daily video chats that lasted for hours turned into voice calls for ten minutes, which then proceeded to turn into short texts once a day. They were falling apart, every promise they ever made was slipping right through their fingers, melting away with the spring that came. 

So, when the first flowers started to show their buds, Minho and Chan weren’t each other's hot chocolate anymore, they weren’t each other's favorite spot by the fireplace or their soft blanket after a long day. They weren’t each other’s mistletoe kiss or home-cooked meal anymore. 

No, winter had long been gone and so had Chan. 

It was a stormy night in mid April when Minho got the call, he didn’t even see Chan's face but that would have probably made things worse. After the younger hung up, the call lasted only twenty minutes yet it was the longest he had heard Chan’s voice in over two months, Minho couldn’t hold himself back anymore, the tears kept coming and he spent his night wide awake, in the apartment that he once shared with his, now, past lover. The blankets that night weren’t comfortable and the food didn’t taste well the morning after. It took him days until he could walk inside his bedroom again without crying and weeks until he was able to fall asleep in that bed again. 

Yet, a year later and Minho still hasn’t moved on. He was still here, thinking about the man he lost, the one he loved, the one he still loves. He also still wears that ring, the promise behind it long broken but he didn’t care, all he cared about was Chan and how much he missed him, especially today, especially in winter. 

Here he was now, somewhere in the snowy streets of Seoul, searching for someone he can’t see anymore, listening to words, he can’t hear anymore, wishing to see things, faces, that he couldn’t see anymore, hearing things, voices, that he couldn’t hear anymore. 

It seemed like everything in his world reminded him of Chan, each snowflake in the sky was like a teardrop that came directly from him. Minho wanted nothing more but for Chan to appear, right here, right now. He wanted nothing more but to have the older by his side again, to feel him close, hold his hand, kiss his lips, see his smile. All of that was everything Minho longed for, everything he had been longing for, for the past few months. There was never somebody else but Chan, all day and all night, there was only ever the clumsy waiter who forgot to put his beloved marshmallows in his hot chocolate and the guy who always cooked for him after work. There has never been somebody else and Minho is convinced, as stupid as it sounds, that there never will be. 

If only he could freeze time, he would take a plane and go back to Chan, he would go back home. This was never his home; his home was oceans away; his home was two welcoming eyes and the most beautiful dimpled smile he had ever laid eyes on. Minho wanted to go back home; he wanted to go back to the one he loves. But he can’t, as much as he wants to, he cannot return because Chan must be happy, he let him go and he decided that this was for the best. He couldn’t go after him, couldn’t be selfish enough to ruin someone else’s happiness just to get his own back. 

So, all Minho had were the memories Chan left. He came to stop, his feet automatically stopping right in front of the place. It was the coffee shop in which he first met Chan, in which their story began. In here, he fell in love. In here, he was sure that he found the one who he was going to spend his whole life with. 

Along with the snow, there was a teardrop falling to the ground and just like a snowflake, there were more and more following. 

The man was about to start moving again until he heard soft purrs coming from below him and as he was looking down, his eyes spotted a lonely stray cat right in front of his feet. It was just as lonely as him, wandering through the streets all by itself and not really knowing its destination. Minho bent down to pet the kitten's head, it was cold from the snow yet still soft and fluffy. The feline continued to purr and bit by bit, Minho started to grow a smile on his lips. 

Minho never had a cat, his parents never allowing him to get one and with Chan, it was never a topic. However, he had always wanted one, taking care of every single stray cat he had seen on the streets. Minho slowly fell in love with them. He didn’t know why he hadn’t gotten one after Chan left because now, kneeling in the snow and petting the kitten in front of him, he realized that this was what made him feel a little less lonely. 

Time continued passing but the man didn’t care, he felt as if he had just found a new friend, the cat showing no signs of wanting to continue strolling through the streets. For only a second, this was all that he needed. But seconds were never lengthy and moments always seemed to pass way too quickly. 

So, when he heard footsteps coming closer, the cat suddenly fled out of his grip and escaped in the snow, soon leaving his sight. 

_“They are still your favorite pets, aren’t they?”_

Minho heard from behind him and at that moment, his heart stopped. 

It was stupid to believe that Minho wouldn’t recognize that voice from a million miles away, no matter how many people were talking around him, he would always only hear _his_ voice. After all, it was the voice of the man Minho fell in love with.

The snow kept falling and the street lights shined upon the two figures as Minho turned around, their eyes met and for a split second, Minho wanted to run away. He wanted to run and hide, hide from the one who left him, the one who he spent five years building a forever with, only for it to be broken apart within twenty minutes. Minho wasn’t ready for this, he didn’t think he would have ever been ready for this because he didn’t believe that he would return, that he would meet him again. 

But now, there he was, right in front of him and he looked just the same. The man he was looking at right now looked exactly like the man he met in the coffee shop all those years ago, he looked like the man who had always been craving for his attention, asking for cuddles and ignoring him when he didn’t receive some, he looked exactly like that man, except he wasn’t. 

This wasn’t the man who had danced with him in the rain, who had complimented him while being completely wasted, who loved to give him back hugs while the younger was trying to work. This wasn’t the man who had promised him to stay, even though he looks and smiles exactly like him. 

_“What...What are you doing here?”_

Minho couldn’t even bring himself to look into Chan's eyes for longer than a second, he didn’t know what to do or what to feel. A part of him wanted nothing more but to scream at the man in front of him, he wanted to blame him for putting him through this misery, for leaving him alone, and for not keeping his promise. Yet another part of him, and Minho had to admit that part was slightly stronger, wanted to go over there and look at Chan. Minho wanted to look into his eyes, hold his hands and kiss his lips because right there, only three feet away from him was Chan, his Chan, the man he had fallen in love with and the man he still loved. 

Thus, Minho let the bigger part take control over him and his actions, he felt his feet moving through the snow, making their way over to the older. Still, he was waiting for an answer before he would do anything else. 

This time, the older was the one taking a step forward, taking Minho’s hand in his own and looking at the younger. In all those months, Minho never forgot what Chan’s touch felt like, how the palm of his hands felt as they were holding his. Minho never forgot about the parts of Chan’s body that only he had touched, the scars that only he had seen, Minho never forgot how much he loved every single part of Chan. In all those months, Minho had missed Chan’s touch but he had never forgotten about it. 

_“There is no Christmas without you Minho”_

After months, Minho had heard Chan’s voice again, he had heard the older saying his name again and it sounded just like it used to sound. All these months, Minho had only heard Chan’s voice through old videos or voice messages but now, he had heard his soft voice again. Minho looked up, their eyes met and the younger could see a tear escaping Chan’s eyes. 

_“I came back for you”_

_“What?”_

He couldn’t believe what he just heard, all this time, he had dreamed about this moment, hoped for Chan to return, prayed to hear just one word from him again but now, that it was right in front of him, that it was actually happening and not just another dream after a sleepless night, Minho couldn’t believe that what he had heard was right. 

_“This entire year, there was nothing but you in my mind, There was no one else I cared about and I hated myself every day for ending things, for not fighting because after all this time, after all the seasons that changed, I still am and always will be hopelessly in love with you Minho.”_

And that was when Minho knew. He knew that he could never be mad at Chan for leaving, no matter how much it broke him because right now and in the future as well, Minho knew he couldn’t live without Chan by his side. 

The both of them parted in spring and after that, spring never seemed to be warm, neither did summer. Every day that kept passing seemed to be freezing cold but right now, right in this moment, as Minho had decided to pull Chan closer just like the old times, as he decided to break the very last distance between them, winter met summer on lover’s lips and to them, winter had always been the warmest season. 

Because in winter, they met. In between noisy chatter and awkward laughter, Minho discovered Chan’s smile for the first time as he filled his cup of hot chocolate with the marshmallows the younger cherished so much. In winter, they kissed, capturing each other’s lips and borrowing each other’s breaths while the weather was cold outside. In winter, they shared their last sweet memories with each other, promising to never leave the other’s side and to always come back and that promise had never been broken because Chan came back and Minho still wore the ring on his finger. 

In winter, Minho realized that all he needed was Chan and Chan had returned to him, he had returned for him and in this moment, kissing in front of the coffee shop where they met for the very first time, Minho started to believe in miracles because his very own one was right in front of him. 

Miracles appear in the most unexpected moments, they come in your life when you don’t ask for them, kissing you under a mistletoe, lulling you to bed on a cold Christmas night, and warming your cup of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows. 

**_To Minho, Chan was his miracle in December._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a short angsty minchan story for christmas, yeay~~~  
> Anyways, if you have come this far then I wish you a happy day and I hope that you liked this little bundle of rather sad christmas fluff 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments and if you want, scream at me on twitter @wngpxppy


End file.
